The War Game: The Beginning
by DeadPoolKnight
Summary: In Japan, two brothers live happily, untill a insane german scientist throws thing into chaos.


Prologue: Insane laughter echoed off the laboratory walls of Republika Corp, this laughter belonged to doctor Johan Sliknaught, who was a brilliant scientist and military strategist. He was working on a top secret project called "Project Living dead''. The doctor was trying to reanimate corpses to serve him in a zombie army he would command to unleash upon all of Japan and possibly the entire Asian country. His only dream was to take control of Japan and rule it with a iron fist, and no one could stop him. Doctor Sliknaught spoke '' Finally after many long years I have perfected my project at last!" He said.

he then called over his assistant Heinrich .

'' Heinrich come here I want to show you something.'' Said Sliknaught. Heinrich was amazed at his partner's work. '' Excellent doctor this your work has improved these past months.'' He said.

''Thank you Heinrich." Doctor Sliknaught replied. Soon, The doctor was tired, and he went back upstairs to sleep.

Heinrich followed the doctor and as he was leaving he turned off the lights and tried not to look at the grotesque zombie as he raced up the stairs to go to sleep.

Chapter 1: 15 miles away from doctor Sliknaught's lair was Tokyo where the population was around 1000,900 billion people. Life was good in Tokyo and everyone knew it was good as well. Teenagers roamed the large streets in packs laughing and enjoying life as they knew it, but there were other kids who were not as energetic as the rest. They were sitting on the curb talking and laughing with each other. The first teen was one of the richest kids in Tokyo, his name was Jai Chen. And the other boy was his brother kirishima Chen. The two brothers lived up on the hill above Tokyo in a large mansion that they inherited from their father, Doctor Ziro Chen. Both of the Chen parents were dead and the boys only had the house and the money they had gotten from their Parents. They had been living in Japan for a few years, but it wasn't where they were born. Jai and Krishima's family lived in China, untill Jai got involved with The Chinese mafia and they were forced to move to Japan to keep him safe. Jai had a girlfriend who's name was Juzuki Weng, Who had no mother and her father lived by himself. Next to jai was his best friend from America Eric Monson and next to him was jai's other friend Chad Zimmerman who was also from America. They all were seniors in high school, except Kirishima who was a junior about to be a senior next year.

The next day, after school jai and the gang went to his house to hangout like the always did even when they were in middle school together. They chilled out by the TV, when a live broadcast of the Governor election interrupted their program. The election candidates were Senator Xiaou versus Johan Sliknaught.

They each had a equal amount of votes but the electoral votes were higher, that meant that Johan Sliknaught had beaten the current senator by 35 votes.

Sliknaught was now the governor of Japan an he was happy about

and his friends weren't excited for the new governor, they weren't exactly friends, but the Doctor worked for Jai's late father. Later that night the new governor wanted to give his citizens a event they would never forget. He had finally finished his zombie army, he planned to unleash on the city that night. As a added bonus he also planted a bomb in the city that he would detonate to show that he was in control and that he was no laughing matter to those who doubted his genius mind, and those who dared to oppose him. He began to prepare his Thank you speech and a special gift to all of Japan.

Chapter 2: It was 10 minutes to midnight, when Governor Sliknaught transmitted a broadcast that everyone with a TV could see in Japan. "My fellow citizens, I am So Glad you voted for me to be your new governor and I thank you. And now I give you all a special gift, which I call Project Living dead!" And with that order several zombies burst out of the ground and attacked anyone on the streets, and dragged them away, and then the zombies raised their rotted hands and pressed a button in their chests, that triggered the bombs within themselves. And with a flash, the downtown area of Tokyo was gone, nothing was left but craters in the earth and a lingering mushroom cloud that jai and his friends could seen from the mansion 10 miles away. ''Now you know who is in charge Tokyo, and that is only a small taste of what is to come, Good night to all of you." That was Governor Sliknaught's final words as he signed off leaving the citizens in shock. Zombies moaned and groaned in the distance, leaving survivors to return to their homes and hide until the zombies cleared the streets. Jai and the others were also in shock, they could not believe what just happened and they would try to deal with the problem in any way they could. Sliknaught had to be stopped at all costs if Japan was to be restored to if former glory and impeach Sliknaught and get things back into the people's hands, because the city could be safe again.

Chapter 3: The next day, jai woke up to the sound of loud knocking at the front door. Jai got out of bed, and got dressed and went downstairs to see who was at the door. When he got to the door, he opened it and standing there was a menacing looking soldier and he asked " can I help you?". The soldier spoke " I'm looking for Jai Chen." Jai said "I'm him." The soldier spoke again "then by the order of Govenor Sliknaught you need to come with me." Jai replied "okay ".The soldier led him out the door and into a military truck and was told to sit down and the driver was ordered to drive on. The truck was headed to Republika corp, and it was a long quiet ride, jai was not allowed to speak the entire ride.

Finally, the truck stopped and the soldier shoved jai out the door ,and escorted him into the building, and they walked down a long hallway, until they reached the conference room, where doctor Sliknaught was waiting for them. He greeted them by saying" welcome jai, it's nice to see you." Jai got the courage the ask" what's this about?" Sliknaught responded " I need you to give me a sample of your blood if that is ok." "Why?" jai asked. "I just want to make sure your healthy,that's my job as a doctor, you know." He lied. Jai was greeted by a syringe and his blood was drawn and sealed into a bottle that was taken to Sliknaught's lab for safe keeping.

What jai did not know was that Doctor Sliknaught was plotting to kill him, because Sliknaught hated Jai's dad. the reason for that hatred was that, Doctor Chen kicked him out of Chen industries a few years earlier because he was suspected for illegal experimentation on human corpses. Sliknaught was angry at Chen because he was embarrassed in front of his colleagues and the board of directors. His plan was to engineer a perfect clone to kill Ziro Chen's son, which would complete his revenge and begin his take over of the entire country. Later when Jai came home , his girlfriend was waiting for him. "how was your visit with Governor Sliknaught?" she asked. "terrible ." he responded. Jai explained to her that Sliknaught took his blood for no apparent reason and he was suspicious about it."Where's Kirishima?" asked jai. Juzuki told him that he was still sleeping, and jai told her to call Eric and Chad , and to tell them not to come along, because it was going to be too dangerous. Soon the three of them set out to Republika Corp. to get jai's DNA back. They biked there halfway and then they walked for the rest of the at Republika Corp. guards at the gate spotted a three teenagers in the distance. One of the guards radioed Dr. Sliknaught "sir there are trespassers approaching the main gate." Dr. Sliknaught was outraged "it must be jai and his family of misfits trying to get his DNA back, But that won't happen." He made a call to the control room "fire the nuclear missles! "The lead technician protested and said "but sir their just kids." The doctor was in no mood for this kind of hesitation. " Do it now or I'll kill you myself!" he snarled. "yes sir!" came the reply. Jai and his friends were a mile away from Republika Corp., when large objects came hurtling at them at light speed . the missles exploded as they came in contact with the sandy ground. And there was a blinding flash, burning hot wind tore through the air and the teens screamed in pain as radiation entered their bodies, and they blacked out and fell onto the scorched sand. Many hours later jai woke up in a bright empty space that led to no where. Jai looked around, he was very confused "where am I ?" he said to himself.A voice came out of no where " you are in a dream, if that's what you are wondering". Jai jumped at the sound of the voice, at the same time the speaker revealed itself, it was not human, it was a humanlike wolf with blue and white fur and had yellow and black eyes, and he was at least six feet tall. "Who are you?" said jai. "I am Anubis, the lightning wolf." it said jai was in awe "lightning wolf?' he said. Anubis explained he was a ancient spirit, that had become trapped in jai's subconscious, when a massive amount energy from the bomb fused with him and in resulted created the wolf. jai was confused, " so let me get this straight, i have electric powers and some how you were created?" Anubis nodded, and said "in a way yes, but not only that i have seen your heart and it is pure, that is good for both me and you because we have a common enemy." those were the last words from the wolf. and every thing vanished and jai awoke from a very deep sleep. Jai's eyes snapped open and jai looked around, this was not the barren dessert where the bomb nearly killed him and the other two but it was a hospital room. besides him was his friends Eric and Chad, who had been sitting there waiting for jai to wake up. "welcome back Jai. They said in unison. jai responded weakly, "great to be back guys." and jai fell back to sleep after next morning, jai was awake and he felt so much better than last night. his thoughts were interrupted when the doctor walked in, and said "oh you're awake . "how long was I asleep doctor?' said jai. the doctor responded "Just two days after the accident, and you were in bad shape ." jai was confused"who brought us here?' the doctor spoke again "your friends heard something happened and they called 911 and the rest went from there." Then Juzuki walked in, and she was happy to see him "Jai , what a relief i thought you weren't going to make it." she said. she then gave him a big hug and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. A few seconds after, she pulled away from her was also happy she was ok and he knew it. Jai almost forgot about his brother "is Kirishima ok?" he asked. the doctor said "he's fine, in fact here he comes now". as if on cue, Kirishima walked into the room and said "s'up." Jai was glad his brother was ok and asked him " how are you feeling?" "i'm fine ". came the reply. The doctor had to get everyone out of the room because she needed to check jai's blood levels. And then she got out the syringe and drew his blood. A few hours later, jai and the others were allowed to go home. Jai, Juzuki and Kirishima walked home and Eric and Chad went home with Eric's dad. Later that night, the hospital was empty, except the female doctor sitting in the receptionist's desk with a microscope and a slide with jai's blood. her work was interrupted, when five menacing soldiers walked into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk. the doctor was confused "what's this about?" she asked. A voice rang out from the dim room, " Doctor Sydney, we meet again". the speaker revealed himself, it was Doctor Sliknaught, who looked very Sydney was terrified because doctor sliknaught was a horrible man she worked with at Chen Industries who was suspected of illegal experiments, and she had come to fear him since that day. Doctor Sliknaught knew that the woman feared him, so he decide to use it to intimidate her "now doctor give me the boy's blood, and i won't harm you in any way." he said. the woman protested, but she gave him the vial of blood. "thank you doctor, but i lied when i said you would live." Sliknaught turned to his guards and said "boys, take care of the good doctor, just don't make a mess." as he was leaving he heard gun shots echo through the building, and then everything went quiet and his guards followed him out the door and they headed back to his lair.

Chapter 4:

Over the next few days, Jai discovered he had changed immensely. He found out he had the ability to shoot lighting from his fingertips. He also found that he could run at supersonic speeds and he had lightning quick reflexes. jai went outside later that day to continue to experiment with is newfound abilities. Kirishima came out into the yard and asked what he was doing, jai answered "i'm practicing with my powers". Kirishima spoke "Powers?" he said. jai explained that he discovered that he had super human abilities. Kirishima was amazed. He decided to tell Jai he also had superhuman abilities as well. And then he showed his brother what he could do. Krishima stretched out his hand and instantly fire exploded from his palm and set the large Oak tree in the yard on fire. All of the commotion attracted Juzuki and she did not look very happy. "what are you two doing out here!?" jai explained to her that he and kirishima had super powers. that was old news to juzuki, because she told the boys that she also had super powers. jai was intrigued, and said "can we see them?" she responded, "yes". juzuki concentrated and she disappeared. jai was stunned "you can turn invisible!?" he said. And from that moment the three of them swore to use their abilities for good and stop Doctor Slikaught. Meanwhile, Doctor Sliknaught had started working on his cloning project, it was almost complete but he needed female traits from someone and in that moment he realized that he could use DNA from an old project. this project. was a special one because she was a failed test subject who went berserk and nearly killed him a few years ago. the girl was had black hair and a killer instinct. because of the incident , he killed the test subject himself and he stored away her remains. He then went to the drawer where the remains were stored and he found the few strands of black hair, which he mixed with the two vials of jai's blood and he also threw in some of his blood so he could control her with no problem. all he had to do was wait untill the clone fully formed in the incubation tank, and then he would activate her when the time was right.

Chapter 5:

The next day, jai decided it was time to reveal themselves to the public and protect the weak to save Japan from Doctor Sliknaught. So he decided to put his powers to the test and clean up the streets of tokyo before taking on the Doctor. So jai designed his costume in a snap. the costume consisted of a black ninja mask that covered his mouth, diving goggles for when he ran at supersonic speeds, and to complete the costume was a black long sleeve shirt. So jai showed juzuki, kirishima, and eric what he had done, and they agreed this was a good way to show honor to Jai's father, but it was mostly to stop Doctor Sliknuaght. During the week, Jai and the rest of the team took down their first gang , even though Eric and Chad were powerless. The gang was selling Republika corp. weapons and drugs illegally. the young heroes cleaned the streets up quickly and their acts of heroism was known all over japan, and the citizens respected them alot. Back at the lab of Doctor Sliknaught, the cloning process was almost finished, all he needed was to give his creation a name. The doctor finally decided to name her June. he felt this name was a good fit and it also reminded him of his past . When Doctor Sliknaught was a young man, he married his highschool sweetheart and a few years later they tried to have a child. but before his wife went into labor she was dying and the doctors could not save her and the unborn child, resulting in slowly driving Johan insane as he was today. Now that everything was taken care of, the doctor had to wait untill the clone was fully incubated. Later that night, jai felt that it was right to go after Doctor Sliknaught and make him pay for the misery he had caused Japan so far, but he didn't understand why the doctor was doing all of it. so he planned to infiltrate Republika corp. and take out the mad doctor. the kids went over the plan and it was decided that they would go at midnight to Republika corp. Hours past and it finally was midnight. The gang grabbed their gear, including weapons and they headed down to Republika corp. With the aid of juzuki's invisibility powers, they reached the front gate with no problem. there were only four guards, and juzuki knocked all of them out with ease. and then they entered the premises. It was all stealth, untill they entered the lab. They looked around for anything they could use against Dr. Sliknaught, they searched the lab for anything they could but there was nothing evidential to take down Slliknaught once and for all. The Doctor knew the teens were in the lab, so he told the remaining guards to make a perimeter around the lab doors, while he activated june silently. Jai wandered around the lab untill he came across a large circular tank,he walked closer to the tank and he reached out to touch the glass and he wiped dust off the surface of the glass and he looked inside and saw a teenage girl inside, and he got even closer and then the girls eyes snapped open and her hand shot outward and shattered the glass around the tank and grabbed his throat in a very tight grip.

Chapter 6:

The glass shattered completely and the water splashed everywhere and june stepped out of the tank with her hands still wrapped around jai's throat, who was gasping for air, he managed to grab her hands and pryed them off his throat. "who are you" he rasped. the girl spoke "I am June and my only purpose is to kill you". The fight was on and June struck first,she threw a punch into jai's stomach , which caused him to gasp in pain. jai recovered and he aimed a fist at June's face, the punch hit home but she was not hurt at all. June stepped back, and she then threw a roundhouse kick, that caught jai's head and he collapsed. In the corner in the room, Juzuki, Eric and kirishima were paralyzed with fear, they wanted nothing to do with June, so they headed out the lab doors. when they were outside the lab they were greeted by several armed guards. Jai woke up a few minutes later, he felt something cold and jagged against his throat, to his horror it was a lab knife. "Goodbye jai, you will be missed." taunted june. jai could not move, because june was on top of him holding him down, with the knife inches away from his neck. jai waited for the pain to come, and june plunged the knife into his skin, it hurt so bad he cried out in pain and he could feel his hot blood splash onto his chest and soaked his shirt. then suddenly the pain stopped and the wound began to close up quicker than it got there. June became furious and she stabbed his neck rapidly, and the wound continued to heal over and over again. Jai became aware that he had the ability to heal from any wound and not die. June was way past furious, she became overcome with rage, she practically screamed into jai's face "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" she screamed. Jai needed to escape, he lifted his body upward and june went sliding up to his chest, jai now could move again and he threw a punch into June's face which caused her to fall off of him and onto the floor. jai got up and he pulled the pistol from his belt and shot her in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Meanwhile, Juzuki and the boys defeated the guards and they went back into the lab seeing that jai was ok. Then only the monitor in the lab flickered to life and Doctor Sliknaught's face appeared. "this isn't over Jai, June and i will kill you if its the last thing we do." Jai glared at the screen" Why are you doing all of this?" The doctor smiled" You just wouldn't understand, boy." And then his face disappeared, and a timer showed up and ticked all they way to fourty seconds. June crawled to her feet and she had the final words " I will kill you jai, don't you forget it!" she said as she smiled wickedly. june pushed past jai and Juzuki. Jai was too stunned to move. Juzuki was worried "jai we need to get out of here!" jai came to his senses, and he directed his friends out the door, and out of the facility in one piece. Five miles away, the building exploded showering the sky with debris. Later that night, Jai was awake and he sat in his bed thinking about his dad. He then grabbed his phone off his bed side table, and saw he had a missed call. The screen read "Chad". He clicked the name and saw a message counter for his voicemail. Jai pressed the play button and put the phone to his ear. He listened to the message for a few minutes and then he sighed and put his phone down. Jai felt bummed out, because the message Chad left explained that he had left Japan with his family and he wasn't never coming back. Soon jai fell asleep, and he hoped for the best, now that he had one less friend to help him stop Doctor Sliknaught.


End file.
